Tequila Does Not Taste Good
by Angel Starbeam
Summary: Steve wondered for the tenth time if it was good idea for Darcy know of his virgin status. At least, she won't try to fix him with very forward and terrifying women, like a certain billionaire industrialist who shall not be named.


**Tequila Does Not Taste Good**

**(Bless all Ships that pass through the night)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part one<strong>

"Never, as in nothing?"

Steve wondered for the tenth time if it was good idea for Darcy know of his virgin status. At least, she won't try to fix him with very forward and terrifying women, like a certain billionaire industrialist who shall not be named.

Still, he had to defend himself, "I've been kissed. Twice."

Darcy poured herself another tiny shot glass, "I cannot believe that. That you never done it, not that you've been kissed."

"You know I didn't always look like this." Steven explained, "Before, I was not the guy girls would go for, never have."

"You mean before you took the superhero juice? I seen your pictures, some girls would have gone for you. Unless girls back then were ten times shallower than we are today."

He tried to comprehend what he had just heard from the political science student, "What?" was all that he could manage.

"Okay, you were once literally a ninety-eight pound weakling. But the serum didn't change your face all that much. You're pretty cute back then."

"You're… you honestly think that?"

"Yes, I honestly think that. You were anime adorable."

He had no idea what anime meant, but it sounded like a compliment, or reinforcement of a compliment and that was first for him on his previous looks. Ever.

"Anime is good? What is that?"

"Go on the internet. The point is that you had a cute face and you were an artist, girls love artists."

"Yeah, but I was bad at talking to girls."

Darcy frowned, "You're talking to me."

"Yes, but before I got, well, scared and then I would say the wrong thing, and it just got worst from there." He remembered the time when he tried to ask out Lindsey Miller and got pushed hard to the pavement after he accidentally insulted her dress. After the serum, when he was touring as Captain America, he did try to ask one girl who seemed interested. He tried making a joke about his stunts on lifting the motorcycle with her on it. She slapped him. As it turned out, she was very sensitive about her weight.

"So you can talk to girls now. And you still haven't gotten laid."

Now he was getting tired of this, "There was a war going on. Me losing my… you know… did not seem all that important. Figured it could wait when it was over."

Darcy poured another cup and held up to him as a peace offering, "Okay, I can respect that. Sorry for ragging you on it."

"It's fine." And he took the glass.

Darcy smiled at the successful apology and they drank in silence for a few moments.

He tried not to sound awkward and asked, "Uh, how are things with Clint?"

"That would be done." She replied, "I mean why else would I be here with tequila and questioning your love life? Again, sorry."

"It's fine. I am sorry about it though. You and Clint."

"It's not like we were serious or anything."

"And yet you have a near empty bottle of tequila."

"Hurt pride and loss of sex." She answered bluntly. He had gotten use to that.

"Maybe I should die a virgin." _Again_, he half jokily thought.

"Maybe. But it's not all bad. It can be a lot of fun."

"Not sure if that's what I will be signing up for."

"No, you're pretty old fashion. Want to be special, love and white picket fence, right?"

Steven smiled. "Something like that. Do you think you had enough?"

"I can predict I will have a migraine. But, want to be properly drunk."

Steve mumbled an 'okay,' and went back to his own tequila- which he was finding not to his liking and wondered where the beer was. Still it was nice to be around Darcy, talk with her. Be very comfortable with her.

Because she has become a very good friend- a very flirty friend that was actually patient with him with his "antiquated" view on the subject of sex. And he should be a friend because she was down in the dumps.

Darcy finally stopped drinking. She passed out. Steve put away the two shot glasses and threw away the bottle. He then scooped her petite body in his arms and with little effort (really, he could pick automobiles over his head) and made his way to her bedroom. He took off her shoes, because he believed that what you had to with a drunken person, tucked her in, and made sure she was on her side and turned off the lights when he left.

* * *

><p><strong>next time: Steve Defends His Honor<strong>

Well, maybe, if there are reviews indicating that I should continue. **  
><strong>


End file.
